A DigiBeach Party
by Taiora Love
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER!!! The Digidestin are planning a beach party,takes place after season 2 This is pretty much base on Matt's and Sora's relationship while Tai is all jealous. Will this end up a Taiora or a Sorato?
1. Getting Prepared

__

I don't own Digimon, you got it?

This takes place after the second season. The digidestin are planning a party at the beach to celebrate that the Digiworld is finally at peace.

Ken knocked at the door. He looked around at his surroundings wondering 'What does she want me for?' The door was answer by a red headed girl.

"Hey Ken, thanks for coming! Come in!"

The girl stepped out of the way for Ken to go in.

"So, what did you want, Sora," Ken asked after looking around the apartment.

Sora's face then turned a bright red.

"Well, this is kinda embarrassing but I need a boy's opinion on what swimsuit I should wear to the beach party tomorrow."

Ken gave Sora a confused looked. 'Why would she want me to tell her what kind of swimsuit to wear.'

Then an idea came up in his head.

"Would this have anything to do with Matt?"

Sora's face turned even redder and then she put her head down.

"Well yes, I want him to be impressed of his girlfriend. This will be the first time he sees me with very little clothes. So you see where I am getting at."

"Yeah, I do. But why did you want me? Why not any of the others? You and I aren't that well of friends," Ken asked.

"Exactly! I wanted to become more your friend. Plus when you think about the other guys you are the best one for the job!"

"What about Tai? Isn't he your best friend?"

"Yeah, but he gets all jealous when it comes to Matt."

"What about T.K."

"You kidding! That's Matt's brother."

"Oh yeah, how about Izzy or Joe?"

"Izzy wouldn't pay attention, he'll probably bring his laptop and start messing around with it and Joe will get all panicking just at the thought of girls' swimsuits." 

Ken chuckled "Yeah true, well why not Davis. No, forget that! How about Cody?"

Sora looked at Ken. 'He is uncomfortable with this.'

"Ken, if you don't want to do it, it's okay. I am not going to force you. But I still want to get to know you better. It's getting around lunch, so why don't you stay. I am a really good cook!"

Ken didn't feel right picking out Sora's swimwear, but he liked how Sora did wanted to get to know him better. She wanted him to be her friend! 

"I'll do it, and stay for the food"

Sora face just lit up! Then she jumped towards Ken wrapping her arms around him, giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much!" 

AT THE ISHIDA'S

Matt was in his bedroom fiddling around with his guitar. He then looked at his nightstand to see what time it was on his radio clock. Next to the clock, Matt saw a picture of his girlfriend, Sora. He put his guitar away and took the picture in his hands. Then Matt laid down on his bed, looking into the picture.

In the picture, Sora was in her tennis outfit. She was holding a racket on her shoulder, smiling pretty for the camera.

'Wow, she is so sexy, especially in that outfit. A nice, short skirt! I am so lucky that she is mine! I just can't wait till tomorrow! I can't wait to see her in a swim suit. I just can't wait to hold her in my arms, both her and I all wet from the water.' 

AT THE KAMIYA'S 

"I'm home, Tai! Wait till you see the swimsuit I just bought for the party tomorrow. I can't wait to see Davis's face!" Kari said as she enter Tai's room with a shopping bed. She found Tai on his bed all depressed over something. Kari took the suit out of the bed and showed it to her brother.

"Look, isn't it cute!" Tai only gave her a blank stare then turned to look at the ceiling.

Kari was kinda hurt with Tai's reaction. But she couldn't help from wondering what was wrong with him.

"So, what are you going to wear at the beach tomorrow, Tai?"

"I am not going," Tai said while still looking at the ceiling.

"WHAT!? You have to go! Everyone of us, digidestin, are being there. Even Mimi is flying in from America to come. Plus, you were the leader of us! Your like the V.I.P. of the party! Why aren't you going?"

"I don't feel like it."

"That is a lame excuse! You are going to the party tomorrow, even if I have to drag you to the beach!" The phone rang and Kari went off to get it, leaving Tai alone.

"I don't feel like going cause you will be there, Sora. You will be there with my best friend, your boyfriend. Oh, Sora! I can't stand looking at you two, all happy! I should of told you! A lot sooner! If I would , you would be in my arms at that party, not in his! And I wouldn't be going through all this pain! Why did he have to get to you first! WHY!" Tai said out loud.

TBC

__

Well, I have a good idea on what is going to happen at the party so I will probably have the second part up real soon! 


	2. A Day At The Beach

__

Well thank you all for your reviews! Now I am thinking of how I am going to end this Sorato or Taiora! Well I am a Taiora fan! But I have been getting some reviews of people wanting it to be Sorato. I don't know yet! Well like always I don't own Digimon!

It was the day of the party, and it was arranged that the girls would go early to the beach to get all set up. So, at the beach were Mimi, Yolei, and Kari. Tai was the only boy there still all depressed. (Kari did keep her promise and pretty much dragged Tai to the beach.) Soon Sora came running towards the bunch.

"I am so sorry I'm late! Had a lot of things to take care of at the flower shop," She said once she got there, huffing and puffing from running so fast.

Kari pulled Sora over and whispered in her ear.

"We are pretty much finished up here but can you do me a favor?"

Sora nodded her head, "Anything."

Kari looked over to her big brother who was watching the waves with boredom. 

"Well Tai has been kinda bummed out lately. In fact, he wasn't going to come today. So I was wondering before the guys come can you try to cheer him up?"

"Yeah, no problem, I don't like seeing any of my friends being anything but happy," Sora said with a smiled as she turned and walked towards her best friend.

Tai was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice Sora come up to him. Sora said his name several times but he didn't even blink. Sora then gave Tai a playful punch on his shoulder. Tai felt the punch and his thoughts smattered into pieces. He then looked up to see who had disturbed his thoughts. Right in front of him was his only will to live: "Sora?"

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim before everyone gets here. Lets check if there is any sharks in the water," Sora said with a laugh.

Tai gave a weak laugh. He then thought 'Sora wants to go swimming out there alone with me!' The thought brought a smile towards his face.

"I can't say no to you," Tai said with a smile.

"Great!" Sora then took of her shirt and blue jean shorts along with slipping off her flip-flops. Underneath her clothes, she was wearing the swimsuit that Ken helped her pick out. It was a black bikini ( A\N: It is one of those bikini's that the bottoms are like shorts) that had two blue stripes going across the top and it was the same for the bottoms.

Tai couldn't help but look at the body that Sora had. Tai and Sora use to go swimming when they were younger but Sora always wore a one-piece suit. Sora saw Tai staring at her, 'Well this is the first time I ever wore a bikini out in public. No wonder he is staring'

"Come on lets go!" Sora said as she walked over towards Tai. Sora then helped Tai take off his shirt. Then Sora grabbed Tai's wrist and pulled him towards the water. Then they started swimming around as well as played some games they use to play as kids. Tai stopped being all depressed at the fact he was there alone with his one true love.

After a while, the rest of the boys showed up. Matt and T.K. were the last to arrive. 

"Oh yay! Everyone is here!" Yolei said while jumping up and down.

'Everyone's here huh? So, Sora must be here,' Matt thought while looking around for his girlfriend but she was nowhere near. Matt went over to the girls and asked Kari where Sora was.

"She's out there with Tai," Kari answered while pointing towards the water. Matt focused at the direction that Kari's finger pointed, seeing Tai and Sora having a blast.

Tai and Sora started to play water tag. Tai was made it and started chasing Sora. They had forgotten that there was a party. They thought that they were there by themselves just like old times. The waves were getting huger by the second. This really big wave came, which made Sora lose her focus on what she was doing. After the wave pass, Sora looked around trying to find Tai. But Tai was nowhere near. Then suddenly Tai came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Sora.

"Gotcha!" Tai yelled out. Then he turned Sora around so she was facing him.

"Let me go!" Sora said laughing while trying to break away, which she knew was useless. Tai was very strong and had a very big gripped. 

"Never," Tai whispered in a sexy voice. Sora slipped her hands around Tai's back. There they floated, looking into each other eyes.

'What am I doing? What am I feeling? This all feels weird! I shouldn't be like this. What about Matt! This should feel wrong but it feels so right!' Sora thought to herself.

'If only this was how things where! But damn it, she belongs to Matt!"

Back on the land, Matt was watching this entire scene. His face turned all hot! His hands at his side turned into fists.

'What the hell is he doing?' was all he was thinking 'She is my girl!'

His thoughts were broken up by Kari.

"HEY! TAICHI KAMIYA AND SORA TAKENOUCHI! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! EVERONE IS HERE NOW SO LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!!!"

Tai and Sora were disappointed that they had to go back. They swam back to land. Sora grabbed a towel, dried herself off real quick and went over to Matt and gave him a big hug. Matt returned the hug while looking over at Tai who was looking at them. Matt gave Tai an evil look 'I know he wants her but he can't have her!'

The day was pretty fun. The gang played beach volleyball then went swimming for a while. But this time Sora swam with Matt. After that they all sat down to a picnic eating the foods that came from Yolei's store. Then they started talking about memories they would always have about their adventures in the Digiworld. 

When the party was over, the boys had to pack up everything. After they were done, Matt saw Sora out near the water looking at the sunset. Matt went over and sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he got there.

"Just looking at the sun go down," she said then sighed, "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah it is," Matt said, and then he put his hands on Sora's cheek turning her head, making her eyes meet his. 

"But your way more beautiful," he said then pulled her into a long, passive kiss. 

Tai saw the two, which caused his heart to fill with pain, even more then before.

Sora had been waiting to kiss Matt but suddenly images came up to her head. Images of Tai!

"No!" Sora said after pushing Matt away. Matt gave her a confused look.

Sora then ran to go pick up all her stuff then started to run home.

"Sora, wait!" Matt called out to her 'What did I do?'

As she was running home, Sora just kept thinking:

'Why did I pull away? Why did I run? I have been wanting to kiss Matt. I love him! But maybe I don't! If I did, Tai wouldn't of came up into my head. If I did, I wouldn't have these feelings towards Tai. Maybe I don't love Matt! Maybe I love Tai! Or maybe……'

__

TBC

Like I said, it could turn out to be either Taiora or Sorato at the end!


	3. Holder of Love Has Problems

__

I don't own Digimon

This chapter is based on Sora's P.O.V. I thought it might be the best way to see what she is going through.

Thanks for all your great reviews!

I finally reached our apartment door. I turned the handle but was unable to open it since it was lock. 'Mom must be still at the flower shop. I got out my spare key and unlocked the door and got in. I dropped my stuff by the door while taking of my flip-flops. I notice our answer machine light blinking. I went over and push the play button.

"Sora, honey, this is your mother. You must still be at the beach. Well, we had an emergency down here at the shop, so I'll be here kinda late. Make sure you take a shower as soon as you come home. You know how I hate you smelling like ocean."

After the message was done I decided to do what my mother said. Maybe it will make me feel a little better. Even though I doubt it.

I turned the handle of the shower then tested so it was just the right temperature for me. Then I removed the clothes on my body and enter the water.

Then I was thinking even harder then I did before. About Matt and Tai.

'That kiss was wonderful! Why did I pull away? Poor Matt, he is probably blaming himself right now. It wasn't him. It is I. I can't figure out what I am feeling and to whom. Ha! And I am the one with the Crest of Love. I can't even figure out whom I love. Maybe I don't love anybody right now. Maybe my heart is just playing games. Well it doesn't matter because Matt is my boyfriend. If he still wants to be, that is.'

After I got out of the shower, I put on my boxer and my old soccer t-shirt. I went to my room and got on the computer to check my e-mail. I only had one. It was from Matt.

Hey Sora, 

I didn't mean to make you mad at me. I'm sorry for kissing you. It just felt like the right moment. I love you Sora and I don't want to do any thing to hurt you.

I just stared at one part of his e-mail over and over again. _I love you Sora._ Poor Matt! How am I suppose to return his love if I don't even know who I love.

I turned off the computer and laid down on my bed. How am I ever going to figure this out?

Then I went over to my drawer and pulled out a book. My photo album. This album was filled with pictures of Tai and me ever since we where still in diapers. With even recent pictures. I study each one very carefully. 

Tai and I have always been friends. I even consider him somewhat my brother. Then when we made our first trip into the digital world, I started to develop more then friendly feelings. But I did my best to bury them inside. He was a very good friend to me. It is stupid to ruin good friendships. It is very hard to find a true friend like Tai. That is why I buried my feelings. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship.

Matt was also a good friend to me. But I haven't known him as long as I did Tai. So it didn't really matter as much. When I started to date Matt I thought that all my feelings for Tai had just dissolve. But now, today in the beach. When we were in each other's arms, I didn't pull back. I hate it or felt uncomfortable. In fact, I had enjoyed it. And when Matt kissed me, the only thing that was in my head was Tai.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I collapsed on my bed and started bawling. I hate this! Why is love so difficult! I love Matt! I have to! He loves me! Tai couldn't be anymore then my friend. That was his position. It couldn't change!

I cried my eyes out for a while. I kept telling myself that I loved Matt. Tai was only a friend and couldn't change. Then I finally knew what to do.

I went into our living room and pick-up the phone. I dialed the number that I knew by heart. It started to ring. It was a while before anyone picked up. I was just about to hang up when I heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice said. Hearing the voice made my heart ache. I couldn't listen to it.

"Hello, is someone there?" he asked. I finally found the strength to talk.

"Um, hello, Matt?"

__

TBC

I am still debating on what to make this to but I have a strong idea! Well thanks for reading and now if you will please review! ^_^


	4. Confronting

__

Disclaimer: I DON'T own digimon

"Sora!?" Matt was shocked to hear the voice on the other end.

"Yeah, its me." Sora said softly.

"Sora, are you ok? I didn't mean to make you angry at me." Matt had been so worried for Sora since she left the beach.

"I'm not mad at you, Matt."

"Then why did you run away? Was it going to fast for you? If it was, I'm sorry. I only meant…" Sora cut him off.

"No, it was not going to fast. I don't know why I pulled away." Sora lied. She couldn't tell her boyfriend that it may be possible that she could love another.

"Oh. But your ok right? Sora, you don't know how worried I've been."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Um…yeah. I am kinda busy. Sorry."

"No, that's ok. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"You sure your fine?"

"I told you yes!"

"Ok, then good-night"

"Yes, good-night"

When Matt got off the phone with Sora, he knew something was up. And he was going to fix whatever mess he caused and find out the truth about Sora. He then picked up the phone again and dialed a different number.

After a few rings someone picked up in a very depressed voice.

"Hello Kamiya residents, Tai speaking."

"Hey Tai! This is Matt." Oh no! The last person on earth Tai wanted to talk to right now. Not after today. This was the guy that kissed his loved. Every since he got home, Tai had been crying over the fact that Sora wasn't his. But Tai had to act like nothing was wrong with him.

"Hey! Wassup?" Tai asked, trying his best to sound cheery.

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"

"Um, lets see, I've got soccer practice early in the morning then I got nothing."

"Well, could you meet me at the park after your practice? I've got something I want to talk to you about in person." Tai was scared. He had seen the look Matt had gave him earlier. 

"Ok" he said weakly.

"Thanks, well talk to you tomorrow. Meet me by the big oak tree"

"Fine, see ya!"

Tai was wishing that his coach would run the practice. He didn't want to know what Matt wanted to talk to him about. After practice, he took his time in getting to the park. He finally saw the oak tree and Matt leaning up against it. He was staring at the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Tai shouted towards him. Matt jumped in surprise.

"Hey Tai! How was practice?"

"Tiring!" There was a long pause with both of the boys staring at their feet.

"Matt, what did you want to talk about?" Tai finally said. Matt let out a big sigh.

"Tai, I want to ask you something. I want you to tell me the truth about something. If you are my best friend, you will tell me the truth."

"Sure," Tai said hesitantly, "What is it?" Matt then looked straight into Tai's eyes.

"What feelings do you have about, Sora?

__

TBC

I finally decided on what to make this! So, I'll update this very soon! And thanks for those reviews! And please give me more so I know what you think.


	5. The Plot Thinkens...

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon or its characters._

Tai just stared at Matt. Why was he asking this?  Why? And he wanted the truth!  Tai couldn't admit his love for Sora to her boyfriend.  Tai would be dead meat for sure!

            "Tai?  I want an answer sometime before I retire!"  Matt said after minuets had gone by and still the boy was silent.  Tai just put his head down and shut his eyes.

            "I don't know," he whispered.  Matt filled with rage.  This was a simple question to answer!  Matt then gathered up all his strength and gave Tai the hardest punch ever.  Tai fell right to the ground.  He put his hand on his bright red cheek and slowly pulled himself up.

            "Damn it, Tai!"  I know you know! Now tell me!"  This was Tai's breaking point.

            "FINE, ISHIDA! I LOVE SORA TAKENOUCHI! HAPPY?!  AND I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU GOT TO HER FIRST.  AND I DON'T BELIEVE YOU DESERVE HER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER HALF AS MUCH AS I KNOW HER!  AND YOU'LL NEVER WILL!  NOT EVEN IF YOU TRY YOUR HARDEST!"  Then Tai calmed down and started to cry.

            "I have been through so much with her, not including the digital world.  I have helped her with a lot of her problems and she with mine.  I have known her my whole live.  Our mothers were childhood friends just like Sora and I.  They even decided to have us at the same time.   You know that I was born only two days before Sora.  Sora is a big part of my life.  I would do anything for her, and I mean anything.  I can't even imagine life without her!"

            "Tai," Matt whispered, watching his best friend cry his eyes out.  Tai brushed the tears out of his face.

            "I'm sorry, but I got to go."  Tai then broke out into a dead run, leaving Matt all alone.  After several minuets of letting everything sink in, Matt decided to go home.

            When he arrived, he found the apartment bare.  Dad must have worked overtime!"  Matt then grabbed a soda out of the fridge and then went over to lie down on the couch.

'I can't believe it!  My best friend is in love with my girl!' Matt started thinking about Tai had said.

'Yes, I don't know Sora as mush as he does, but that is why he should stay Sora's best friend.  It's hard to get friendship like Tai and Sora's.  I mean, couples never know all about the other.'  He then started to think about Sora. 

            "She is the best girl I've ever met.  She cares very much about others.  Sora is not selfish at all.  She does what is best for others, not for her.  And she is kind to all.  There isn't one person she puts down or dislikes.  Well of course, she is the child of love!'  Then Matt went and thought about their traits.

            'What does love goes best with?  Courage or friendship?  What does courage need love for?  Everyone knows that there will be no friendship without love!  So, it's right there.  I am more destined to be with Sora then Tai is.  I am not going to let her go! I care so much for her!  I even lo…'

            'What?!  I do!  I do love Sora.  But what about Sora?  Who does she love?  There is only one way to find out!'  Matt got up and reached towards the phone on the end table.   He then dialed the number he wanted.  After a couple of rings a girl answered the other end.

"Hello!  Hello!"

"Hey Mims!  It's Matt."

"Matt!  Is this the Matt Ishida, lead singer of Japan's hottest teem band, The Teenage Wolves?"

"No, this is Matt Ishida, the sad friend of America's biggest airhead, Mimi Tachikawa."

"HEY!"  Matt laughed at her.

"Sorry, *mumbles* _not really._Hey Mims!  I need you to do me a huge favor.  I really need your help."

"Ok!  I'm your girl!"

"Does Sora tell you some of her secrets if you ask her to."

"She use too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,  I soon as I got home I called her up to ask about you two's little beach show but she didn't even want to mention a word about it!  She made some sort of lame excuse in order for her to hang up!"

"Oh."

"But what did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to find out who she loves!  She is the one with love and she has to love someone!"

"She loves you!"

"How do you know?  Did she tell you?"

"Well, no, not exactly.  But she has to!  You're her man! Right?  Why are you asking such an obvious question!" 

"Because I have a feeling it might not be me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have my ways.  Hey Mims, I better let you go.  This is long distance.  Just call her up and check please, then e-mail me to see what she said."

"Ok, I will."

"Thanks, Mims!  Bye!"

Sora was still racking her brain trying to figure out what was wrong with her.  One minute she was convince she was in love with Matt.  Then the next she was in love with Tai and then back to Matt. 

There was a knock at her door.  When she answered it there was a slight smile on her face.

"Hey Tai!"

"Hi Sora." 

"Come on in!"  Tai stepped into the bare apartment. 

'Ms. Takenouchi must be at the flower shop.  Just Sora and I!'

Sora closed the door.

"So, what's up?"  Tai stared straight into her eyes.

"Are you ok?"  Sora face turned pale.

"What…What do you mean?"  'Could he know about my situation?'

"You weren't at soccer.  It's unlike you to miss a practice." 

"Oh."

"So, are you?"  Good old Tai.  He always cared for her.  Tai always wanted her to be nothing less but 100%.

"I wasn't feeling that well."

"What's wrong, Sora?"  He took her hand and pulled her down to take a seat on the sofa.  Tai then sat next to her, still holding her hand.

"I don't know, I keep getting weaker and weaker.  It's like my energy is being sucked out of me."

It was true.  The more Sora thought about her love problem, the weaker she got.

"Did you see a doctor?"

"Yes, but they couldn't find a reason."

"I don't know," Sora said as she shook her head.  She then put her head underneath Tai's chin.

"But I'm scared."  Her body then turned limbed.

"Sora? SORA!"

            And then the crest of love appeared on her chest.

**_Sorry for the LONG wait! But it was worth the wait, right! I'm so sorry again. Please be nice and review._**


	6. The Strange Dream

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon.  (I really get tired of doing this)**

            When Sora opened her eyes she was no longer in her apartment.  She was in what seemed like a valley. But everything was black and white.  No colors could be seen.  Sora was all wet because it was really raining hard down on here.

            "HELLO!"  Sora shouted.  But she was all alone.  Sora didn't know where she was or where to go.  She was lost.  Alone and lost.  How did she get here?  One minute she was home at her apartment talking to Tai.  And next thing she's here in the middle of a thunderstorm, in the middle of nowhere.  A pair of arms came and wrapped around her waist.  Sora stiffened up.  She turned around quickly.  There, she was in arms of her boyfriend, Matt.  He, too, was black and white.  All but his eyes.  They were shining of baby blue.  

            "Matt," she whispered.  But a sudden urge came upon her.  She put her hands on his cheek and pulled his heads towards her.  They then started to kiss madly.  As though they were hungry for each other. They barely shared their first kiss on the beach and she was already behaving like this.  She couldn't control herself.  They could even had gone all the way and 

Sora wouldn't be able to stop.  Something actually wanted him to.  They continue to make out in the middle of the storm.  Then there was a strike of lighting.  Sora saw Tai face appear along with the lighting.  He was standing there just watching the two deeply kissing.  Sora saw the pain in his eyes.  It hurt her deeply but yet she continued to kiss Matt.  She couldn't pull away.  She wanted to pull away but she was unable to control her own body.  The image of Tai flashing with the lighting was the last thing she saw until she blacked out.  She once again saw Tai's face when she opened her eyes.  But this time she was back at home and there were once again colors.

            "Sora, are you alright?"  Tai said as he stroked away a strand of hair from her face.  Sora was lying down on the couch in her living room with Tai kneeling down right beside it.  "You don't know how worried I was Sora!"  Sora slowly got up holding her head.

            "I'm fine, I think, but I just have a really bad headache."  She said weakly.

            "Are you sure?"  Sora nodded.  Then the telephone rang.  "Can you get that Tai?"  Tai went over to answer the phone.  'It must have been a dream.'  Sora thought holding her forehead.

            "Hello?"  Tai spoke into the phone.

            "Tai?  I must have dialed the wrong phone number like always.  I was trying to get a hold of Sora."  Mimi was on the other line.

            "No, you dialed the right place.  Sora's right here."  He said as he looked over at the girl on the couch.  She looked pretty stress out to him.

            "Tai what are you doing over at Sora's?"  Mimi commanded.

            "Just a friendly visit.  We are best friends.  Here let me see if Sora is in the mood to talk," he pulled the receiver away from his ear, "Sora, its Mimi?  Sora?  Sora?"  She was lost in a daze.  'What does that dream mean?'

            "SORA!"  Sora jumped.  

            "Yes?"   Sora looked up to him.

            "Mimi. Are you sure you're alright?"  He said as he handed the phone to her.  Sora nodded.

            "Hello?"  The two girls started to chat.  Tai motioned that he was going to leave for work and waved goodbye.  Then he left out the door.

            "Is Tai still there?"

            "No he just left."

            "Good, cause there's a reason why I called you."

            "Ok, what is it?"

            "It's about you and Matt."  Sora rolled her eyes.  'Like always.'

            "What do you want to know?"

            "What feelings do you have for Matt?  Do you lo…"

            "DON'T!" Sora cut her off, "Don't say that word.  Mimi, that subject have gotten me pretty beating down right now.  I don't want to talk about it."

            "Sora what do you mean?  What's going on?"

            "Nothing.  Look Mims I need to go.  I'll e-mail you later, ok?"

            "Oh, no!  You're not hanging up on me because you don't like the subject!"  But Sora already hung up.

When Matt got home from rehearsal, it was pretty late and he was very tired.  Matt took of his shirt and his pants, then went under the covers of his bed.  

            'Man, I'm really worried about Sora.  I'm afraid about what she might say to Mimi.  Mimi!  Oh shit! I forgot she was going to e-mail me.'  He went over to check his e-mail and found his message from Mimi waiting from him.

_Matt,_

_            She didn't have much time to talk to me but I'm going to tell you the truth:  something's is going on with that girl.  I'll find out more, later for you.  Well ta ta!_

_                                                                                              ~Mimi_

Matt went back to his bed just wondering about Sora.  He couldn't sleep.  He was too afraid to.

'I hope she doesn't love someone else.  I hope that she doesn't leave me.  I care and love her so much.'  A tear rolled down his cheek.

 "Hey, Sora!  You came today.  You must be feeling a little better."  Tai came up behind Sora at soccer the next day.

"Yeah, just a little.  But enough to come to practice," Sora gave him a week smile.

"Sora, what was up with you yesterday?"  Tai face was full of concern.

"I don't know, but hey yesterday was yesterday and today is today!  Now, let's get on the field, Kamiya, before the coach makes us run extra laps today."  Sora tired her best to act like her normal self.  She started running towards the other players but Tai stayed at the same spot.  He just stood there watching her.

'She's hiding something?' he thought then he ran following her.

**_I don't know how to make my stories longer.  But I try to get this one out.  It's my most popular story.  Now please be nice and review^_^!_**


	7. Out of Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

*****WARNING THIS IS A TOTAL SORATO CHAPTER!!!*****

            'Should I call her or should I wait?' Matt was pacing in his living room.  He hadn't talked to Sora in a week. He was too afraid that Sora might say something.  Something bad about their relationship.  

            "What the heck, I'll just call her," he said out loud to himself.  He then sat on the sofa and reached over and grabbed the phone on the end table.  After he dialed the number there were three rings before someone answered the other line.

            "Hello, Takenouchi's"

            "There's the angel voice I love to hear." Matt laid back on the couch.

            "Stop it, Matt!  You know I hate it when you do that."  Sora was blushing on the other side.

            "Do what?"

            "Don't play innocent, Mr. Ishida."  Sora teased.

            "I can't help it.  It's the truth."

            "Uh huh, sure!" Sora said sarcastically. 

            "So, angel, what are you doing tonight?"

            "Um, let me think.  Nothing."

            "Well, this is my first Friday in a while that I don't have rehearsal, so do you want to come over and just hang out.  Maybe we can watch a movie and have popcorn."  Sora stood in thought for a moment.  She still haven't figure out the weird dream she had a couple days ago.  But she couldn't avoid Matt like this or he might start thinking something's up if he hadn't already.

            "Ok, I'll love to. Let me just finish some things around the house first and then I'll be right over."

            "Great! Can't wait. See you in a little a bit."

            "Yeah, see you!"

            "Bye and I love you Sora."  Sora hung the phone very quickly pretending she didn't hear the last part.  'Sorry, Matt but I'm not sure and I don't want to lie to you or myself.'

            Sora didn't arrive at Matt's until over an hour later.  When Matt heard the doorbell ring, he nearly killed himself running to answer the door.  He looked through the peep hole and saw Sora.  'Damn, she's so beautiful.'  He then quickly fixed his hair and messed with his shirt before he opened the door.

            "Hello, Angel," he greeted her.  Sora wrapped her arms around Matt.  Matt returned the hug.

            "Hi, Matt," she said with a smile.  Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and stepping into his bare apartment.

            "About time, what took you so long?"  Matt asked while closing the door.

            "You only called me an hour ago and I told you I had a few things to do before I came over."  Matt lifted his eyebrow.

            "Only an hour?  It felt like an eternity waiting for you to come!"  Matt grabbed a hold of Sora's hand and led her to the couch.  Sora took a seat with Matt still standing up.

            "Do you want anything?  A soda or something?" Matt offered.  Sora shook her head no.

            "No thank you, I'm fine."  Matt took a seat on the couch.  Sora then scooted over to her boyfriend laying her head on his chest.  Matt put his arm around her.

            "I missed you," Sora said with her eyes closed.

            "I missed you, too.  I missed you a lot."  Matt whispered as he slowly stroked her hair.  Matt loved the way she smelled.  It was heaven for his nose.  Sora let out a deep sigh.

            "What's wrong?" Matt asked worriedly.  Sora broke away from his arm.

            "Nothing, I was just thinking how wonderful you are to me.  You're so great.  I wonder why I was so lucky to get a terrific guy like you."  Matt sat up.

            "No, Sora, Baby.  I'm the one that's lucky.  I have this beautiful, smart, sweet girl to be my girlfriend.  You're the one who's wonderful.  I care for you so much.  And love you deeply," he said looking deeply into her eyes.  Sora then reached up to Matt, touching his lips with hers.  Matt was stunned for a moment but then started to return the kiss.  The kiss was soft and light.  'She tastes so great' Matt thought as he continued to kiss Sora.  Then something came upon Sora.  Some kind of unknown force.  Sora then wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and lay back on the couch pulling him on top of her.  Their kiss deepened.   Sora then suddenly got hungry for him.  Hungry for her Matt.  Once they separated, Sora started pressing hard kisses against Matt's lips.  Matt was confused.  This wasn't like Sora.  But he felt a need for her.  It was a week since they last were together.  It was a LONG week.  Ever since they started to go out they were never separated from each other for more then two days.  But what happened on the beach, he decided to give her some space and not make a bigger mess.  Maybe she felt it too.  Matt started to return her kisses, first he hesitated afraid to make a mistake and go too far but Sora didn't seem to mind and started to make out with her.  Sora couldn't control her body.  Matt started to kiss Sora's neck and it felt so great to her.  It cleared her mind about all that was going on with her life.  It was great.  Kind of like a drug.

            Sora spent a couple of hours at Matt's house until she decided to go home before she got into trouble with her mom.  But it was hard to pull away from Matt.  As soon as she got home, Sora went to bed.  She was once again confused.  She wouldn't normally go mad like that.   Why couldn't she control herself?  It reminded her so much of that dream.   The same hunger took over her.  Was it Matt that did it to her?   But then guilt came upon her.

            "Tai," she whispered.

_I'm going to have more Tai and Sora in the next chapter.  I'm sorry Taiora fans for this chapter.  I hesitated to put it up.  But please review and I want to know Taiora or Sorato?  Your votes count!_


	8. The Break Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

            "Hello, Mrs. Takenouchi," Tai greeted Sora's mom when he walked in the flower shop.  

            "Well, good afternoon, Tai." She smiled at the boy.  She was arranging some flowers for a customer.

            "Is Sora home?"  

            "Yes, go ahead and go up."

            "Thanks," Tai said as he went to the back, then up the stairs.

            Tai opened the door to the Takenouchi's apartment.   Sora was on the couch watching TV. She looked up to see who had come in.  When she saw Tai she gave him a smile and said hello.

            "Hey, I saw your mom and she said I could come up."

            "Ok, that's fine. So what are you doing here?"  Sora turned off the TV.  She then motioned Tai to take a seat on the couch.

            "Just came to see if you were ready for the big championship tomorrow," Tai said walking over to take a seat.  Sora slapped her forehead.

            "I forgot that that was tomorrow!  Thanks Tai, I would of completely forgot about it!"  Tai gave Sora a weird look.

            "Sora, are you ok?"

            "Yes, why wouldn't I be ok?"

            "Sora there is no way you have forgot about the championship we've worked so hard for, unless you have a lot going on with you.  Plus you've been acting different lately."

            "Different?  No I haven't Tai.  Maybe you're just imagining it."

            "Sora I didn't imagine the crest of love showing up on your chest after you fainted that afternoon.  Something's going on Sora.  I just know it!"  Sora got up on the couch, having her back towards Tai.

            "Tai, nothing is wrong with me, so stop worrying about me."   Tai stood up and walked over towards Sora.  He pulled her arm to turn her around to face him.

            "Sora, I have to worry. I've known you my whole life and I know when you're keeping things from me.  Sora I care about you so much and I don't want anything to be wrong with you.  Now please tell me, I'm your best friend."  Sora tore her arm out of Tai's hand.

            "Tai you don't need to worry about me.  I already got enough people worrying about me already.  I have my mom, Matt, the doctors, the neighbors.  I don't need anymore, please Tai!  Trust me, I'm fine!"  Tai let out a sigh.

            "Sora, what happen to the days when you and I were so close that no one could separate us?  The days that we never kept a single thing from each other and told each other all our problems?"  Sora turned once again to face her back at him.  A single tear rolled down her cheek.

            "Tai, those days are dead.  We've drifted and changed so much," Sora's voice cracked.  Tai eyes opened in shock.  He couldn't believe she could say such a thing.  Something was wrong with her but he figured she would never tell him so he might as well go home.

            "Sora, I'm going to go.  I left Kari home alone.  So I'll see you tomorrow." 

            "Bye Tai," Sora still had his back facing him.

            As soon as Tai left, Sora dashed to her room and jump on her bed on her stomach.  She bawled into her pillow.

            "I'm sorry Tai." She whispered.

            After dinner, Sora decided to call Matt.

            "Hello, this is Matt."

            "Hey Matt, its Sora."

            "Hey what's up my angle?"

            "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my soccer game tomorrow.  It's the championships."

            "What time tomorrow?"

            "Noon"

            "I can't, Sora, I have rehearsal during that time."

            "Oh, ok I see."

            "Sora, I'll try my best to get out of it.  I want to go see you at your game."

            "It's ok Matt, don't leave rehearsal.  Don't you have a big gig coming up soon?"

            "Yeah, next week, a guy from the record company is coming to see us perform."

            "See, you need to rehearsal, Matt.  You could make a record deal and go on tour and be known throughout the world."

            "Sora, I'm still going to do my best to get out of it.  It's a championship and that's a big thing."

            "Ok Matt.  Hey, listen I have to go.  So hopefully see you tomorrow."

            "Ok bye, love you."

            "Bye."

            "Kari! T.K.! Over Here!"  Mrs. Kamiya waved her hands directing the two to come up to their place in the stands.    The two kids pushed their way through the crowed to where Mrs. Kamiya, Mr. Kamiya, and Mrs. Takenouchi was sitting.

            "Man, there are a lot of people here," Kari said while taking a sit next to her mom.

            "Of course Kari, the two teams are undefeated.  This came should be quite entertaining," T.K. then took a seat next to Kari.

            "Where's Matt, T.K.?"  Mrs. Takenouchi asked.

            "Rehearsal, he said he probably won't be able to make it."

            "That's a shame.  HEY SORA, DARILING UP HERE!"  Mrs. Takenouchi stood up and waved her arms.  Sora and some of the other players were just now getting on the field to do their warm-ups.  Sora stopped when she heard her name being called and looked up.  There she saw her mother, Kari and her parents and T.K.  But there wasn't a sign of Matt anywhere.  She let out a sigh.  Then there was a hand on her shoulder.  She turned around and Tai gave her a smile.  

            "Go Tai!  Kick their butts!"  Kari yelled to her brother.  Tai gave them a quick wave of the hand.

            "Come on Sora, we're going to win today!"  Tai lead her to the field.

            The game was a long a rough one.  The score was zero to zero during the first half.  And both teams were very tired by the half point of the game.  But Tai was determined to win this one.  Shortly after the second half begun Tai made a goal but it was a tough one to make.  With the defenses that Sora and the others had, the other team wasn't able to score a goal.  So the game ended with the score being one to zero.  The team went to the ice cream parlor to celebrate.  Sora sat in a booth alone.  She was a little depressed that Matt didn't show up.  But she understood why. 

            "Hey, why you looking all down after we won the biggest championship in Japan?"  Tai sat across from her in the booth.

            "Yeah, I know.  I sound be happy, huh?"  Sora gave him a weak smile.

            "You don't want any ice cream?"  Tai offered.  Sora shook her head.

            "No, I think I'm going to go home."  Sora got out of the booth.

            "I'll walk you, it's getting late."  Tai offer.  The two said bye to their coach and the rest and the team and started home.

The two walked in silence, Sora with the same depressed look.  Tai gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Come on, cheer up!"

"I'm sorry, Tai," Sora stopped walking and looked up at him.

            "Sora, I really wish you would tell me what's going on," Tai said with a concern look on his face.

            "Tai, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine.  Man, it sometimes feel like I have two boyfriends," Sora gasped when she realized what came out.  Tai just gave her a weird look.

            "Sora, like I said, I have to worry about you.  I care for you so much.  I lo…"  He whispered the last part as the two pulled closer to each other to embrace in a soft passionate kiss.  Sora body felt like there was electricity running through it.  She never felt like this before.  She loved the feeling.  With Matt, their kisses where plain and dull and did nothing to her body.  She couldn't even feel her own body or control it.  'Sora, you have to pull away, what about Matt?  Pull away!' she told herself put she couldn't do it.  It was the perfect kiss she had always dreamt of.

            When they had to break apart, they were both out of breath.  Sora couldn't believe what she had just done.  Sora shook her head.

            "Matt's a good person.  No!  Matt's a good person!"  Sora then started to dash home.

            "Sora!" Tai yelled to her but didn't bother to go after her.  He figured she needed some time alone.

**********************************************************************************************

When Sora got home she once again bawled on her bed.  Then the phone rang.  Sora answered it.

            "Hello?"

            "Sora, what's the matter?"  It was Matt and he could tell that Sora was crying.

            "Matt, we have to break up."

            "What? Sora why?  Are you mad because I didn't come to your game?  I'm sorry Sora, I tired to come I really did!"

            "No, Matt, that's not the reason.  I'm not mad at you."

            "Then why you want to break up?"

            "You don't deserve me, Matt.  You deserve someone better.  A lot better."

            "What are you talking about?  You're perfect for me, Sora?"

            "No, I'm not, trust me!  Now, bye Matt!"

            "No, Sora wait!" But there was a dial tone.

            Sora then picked up the phone again and dialed a phone number.

            "Hello, Green Thumb Flower Shop, how may I help you?"

            "Hey, mom, it's me?"

            "Sora, where are you?"

            "At home"

            "Then well why didn't you come down?"

            "I didn't want to.  But anyways mom, if I called Uncle Paul, would it be ok for me to stay over there?"  

            "Sure, if they say if it's ok."

            "Thanks mom!"  She hung up then dialed to her Uncle Paul's house.  Her uncle was her dad's brother and was the C.E.O. of Takenouchi's Fashion, Japan's number one fashion company.  When she was little after her dad had passed away she would go over there every summer to spend time with her aunt.  Sometimes, Tai would come to.  Her uncle was the closest one she considered a father to her.       

            "Hello, Takenouchi's"

            "Hello, Aunt Tracey.  It's Sora."

            "Oh hello, darling.  How are you doing?"

            "Just fine.  Aunt Tracey, I was wondering if it be ok if I stayed over there for a while.  I need time to get away."

            "Oh, yeah that's fine Sora.  You don't have to ask.  It's been awhile since you've been over here anyways.  And you're lucky, Dwayne should be passing through there soon.  So, I'll call him on the cell and tell him to pick you up.  So go ahead and get your things together."

            "Thank you.  See you in a little bit."  After Sora got her things together, her cousin then came right on time to take her to his house.

            The next day there was a knock on Tai's door.  When Tai answered it, Matt just barged right into his house.

            "What happen?!"  Matt demanded.

            "What are you talking about?" Tai asked while shutting the door.

            "Sora, broke up with me last night?"

            "Really?"  Tai put his head down, "Why?"

            "She didn't give me a reason.  She just told me that I deserved some one better.  She then hung up with me.  Then I went over to her house this morning and her mom told me she went over to her aunts."

            "Oh."

            "And you don't sound surprised?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Why would she say she didn't deserve me?  I know how you feel about her!  And you both were at the soccer game and I wasn't there?  What happened!"  Tai wasn't even paying attention to what Matt was saying.  He was worried about Sora.  He really screwed up things for her.

            "What aunt did she go to?"

            "Huh?"  Matt didn't know he would change the subject and not give him an answer.  "Her mom just said she went over to her Aunt Takenouchi."

            "And she has only one Aunt Takenouchi.  Tai grabbed his keys.  And was about to head out the door until Matt grabbed his arm.          

            "Where are you going?  I'm not done with you."

            "Later, ok Matt?"  Tai pulled his arm away and left the house closing the door behind him.  He got into his car and drove off onto the road.

            'Don't worry Sora, I'm coming.  I'm sorry and I'm going to make things right.

_Here you go Taiora fans, to make up for the last chapter!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  What will happen next?_


	9. In The End

_I do not own Digimon._

_WARNING: This is the final chapter for A Digi-Beach Party. So read this story preciously! Thank you…you may proceed._

Sora stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her.  She looked upon the mansion that stood in front of her…her sanctuary to all her problems.

            "Hey, cus, just go on in.  I'll get your junk out of the van."  Sora gave a sight smile with a nod and proceeded up the stairs.  She opened the door and entered into the empty hall.

            "Hello?" She heard her own echo ring through the house.  

            "Sora? Sora, honey is that you?!" a voice came from up the staircase.

            "Yes, Aunt Tracey, it's me."  A woman appeared on top of the staircase.  

            "Oh my lord! Where have you taken my little Sora?"  She raced down the stairs and wrapped Sora in her arms, "You have grown so much!"  Sora buried her face against her aunt's chest.  Tears started to form from her eyes.  The woman looked down at her niece.

            "What's the matter darling?" She pulled away from Sora.  Sora wiped the tears off her face.

            "Nothing I'm just happy to see you!"  Her aunt put her hands on her hips gave Sora her concern look.

            "Don't try pulling that on me, honey!  Now tell me what's wrong."  Sora looked down to her feet.  

            "I'm not ready to talk about it quite yet."  Sora's aunt nodded as she wrapped her arm around the girl.

            "It's ok but Sora I want you to know that we're here for you whenever you need it.  You're like a daughter to us."  Sora nodded as she gave a meek thank you.  "Honey, I hope you don't mind if I leave you alone for a little while.  I have some things I have to finish up for the new line that's due by the end of the day."  Sora nodded again.

            "It's fine.  I didn't mean to interrupt your lives."

            "Sora you're welcome here anytime you want, you now that already.  Now you can go ahead and get settle in your original room."  She turned to walk down the hall but stopped and turned once again back at Sora.

            "Oh honey, how's your friend, Tai?  Are you two still friends?"  Sora's face turned pale as she looked down on the ground.

            "He's fine, and yes where still friends." 

            "I was hoping he was coming too.  You two would bring so much life into the place when you visited.  Oh well, we'll bond later," she shrugged her shoulder and walked away.  Sora started to make her way up the stairs but stopped at the top.  She took a long look around her new surroundings.  She then let out a sigh.

            "I just need time, that's all," she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, Tai was trying his best to get through the traffic.  He cursed under his breath several times.

            'It's my entire fault.  Sora don't worry, I'll make things right again.'  He then took a glance over at his fuel gauge.  The arrow was close to the E.

            "Damn it! I really need to start listening to dad."  He fought his way to the nearest gas station to fill up his car.  As he was putting the nozzle back on the hook a car pulled up behind his own.  Tai's eyes narrowed as he recognized the driver who had stepped out of the car and was making his way towards him.  

            "I don't have time for this, Matt," he said looking away.  Matt then grabbed Tai by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him.

            "Then make time!" Matt said with anger in his eyes.  Tai pushed the blonde off him.  Matt gained his balance and stood up straight.

            "Tell me the truth, Tai…I know there's something going on between you and Sora, now tell me what it is!"  Tai just turned his back as he started to walk off.  He had crossed Matt's final line now.  He pretty much ran over to Tai and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around to face him.  He then punched Tai right across the face with all of his strength making him fall to the ground.  

            "Answer me, damn it!"  Both of his hands were fists.  Tai got back on his feet as he dusted himself off, remaining to look down.

            "Matt, I'm getting so sick of you, you selfish bastard!" He then charged towards him laying blow after blow on the boy.

            "You had the greatest thing in the world and instead of trying to get it back you are more worried about your own damn pride to care about her!" He yelled as he continued the beating.  Matt couldn't fight back because Tai kept on attacking.  Matt face was covered with blood.  Tai gave him one final punch across his face that made Matt collapsed to the ground, bruised up and red.  Tai stood over him, trying to catch his breath.

            "She needs someone who will care for her and only her.  And devote their life just to make her happy.  She doesn't need a son of a bitch like you."  Tai spat at him.  He then got into his car and drove off, leaving Matt in pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sora was sitting in her room, looking out the window.  She had called her mother, telling her that she had made it to her uncle's safely.  She then took a bath, in hope that it would help her relax…which didn't.  Her uncle had come home after she got out.  She did her bonding with him until it was time to have supper.  She had sure missed Susan's, the cook, cooking.  But even though how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind off the problems she left at home.  Her aunt and uncle tried their best to cheer up the girl even though she had yet to tell them what was wrong.  After supper she had returned to her room to where she was now.   Even though she had been there for an afternoon, it seemed she had been there for weeks and weeks.  

            Sora continued to look out her window until she noticed a familiar car stop at the far-off gate.  She narrowed her eyes to get better view.  A smile spread across her face, the biggest one all day, as she saw the car drive pass the security and towards the house.  She moved away from the window.  She then raced out of her room and made her way down the stairs.  She opened the door and went outside. 

            "Tai!" Sora yelled with happiness as she say him step out of his car.  Tai looked up at her with a smile to match hers.  Sora then ran down the stairs and jumped into Tai's open arms.  Sora wrapped her arms around Tai, holding him tightly as he did the same.  She was finally for once not confused with what was right.

            "I'm so sorry, Sora."

            "For what?" Sora looked up at Tai and then let out a gasp, "What happen to you?"  She gently put her hand on his swollen up cheek.

            "I kind of got into a fight with your boyfriend."  Sora looked at him with a smile.

            "_Ex-_boyfriend."  Sora then stood on her toes to push herself closer to Tai and pulled him towards him with her arms around his neck.  They then locked their lips together.

            Once they part once more they held each other in their arms.  Sora let out a sigh of happiness as Tai could not get rid of the smile on his face.  He's dream had finally came true…and it was worth the wait.  

            "You want to go inside?  Aunt Tracey has been bugging to see you."  Tai let out a laugh.

            "Good ol' Aunt Tracey…" 

            "Come on then!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~A Couple of Weeks Later~_

The sun was setting on the horizon over the coast of the once.  It gave an orangey glow down to the things on the beach.  The beach was bare from humans except for two young love birds.  

            Tai pulled him self off and supported his weighted with his arms, trying to catch his breath.  He looked down at his love, who laid in the sand, in a bikini, giving a smile with her bruised up lips.  She ran her hands across his bare chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "I love you Taichi Kamiya."  She pulled him towards her into another kiss.  He parted from her.

            "And I love you, Sora…always have and always will…"  He kissed her deeply once more.

_It was a long painful summer…but it was the best for them._

_END_

****

**_~*~_**

**_TA-DA! My first Taiora Story is finally complete! So sad _****_L_****_! Well I want to thanks for all the great readers and reviewers! You certainly had full me with inspiration to continue writing. And yay! This was my first story to hit 100 reviews! I want to thank author AnT for being my 100th reviewer!  Also I dedicate this last chapter to Lilac Kamiya…I even had Tai kick Matt's @$$ for her like she always wanted! Thanks for the inspiration you've given me girl!!!  I hope you enjoyed this story!  And sorry for the long time to finish it up!  I have an idea for a sequel but I'll probably won't put it up until after I update my other stories that are currently being ignored!  Well once again thanks and I hope you guys continue to read my other story! Oh yeah,  VIVA TAIORA!!!_**


End file.
